Just Wanted To Say I Love You.
by krimsonkiller
Summary: It's a Tai/Kari sibling fic. Read and review.


Just Wanted to Say I Love You.  
By krimsonkiller.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Whoppers, I wish I owned Whoppers, you know the crunchy little balls covered in chocolate  
  
Authors note: The age of the characters is around the time of Myotismon/the dark masters.  
  
"Hey Kari, time to wake up! Breakfast is ready" said Tai shaking her awake from the ladder leading up from the top bunk.  
"Huh? What? Oh, ok Tai I'm coming down." Said a groggy Kari, as she got up and moved to the ladder, the smell of breakfast leading the girl.  
  
Kari had made it to the ladder and started climbing down, but because she still groggy from waking up, she lost her grip on the ladder She was just about to yell when she felt a pair of hands grab her.  
"I don't know what your hurry is, Dad cooked breakfast this morning." Said Tai with a smile on his face, the main reason he was still in the room was to avoid eating the stuff his father cooked. Kari let out one giggle before stopping herself as she knew how much Tai hated their fathers cooking. Tai put her down and they walked to the kitchen, along the way Tai was making noises like he was at a funeral and Kari couldn't stop herself from going into a fit of giggles until Tai stopped and they sat down at the table.  
  
"Hey! What's so funny Kari?" asked her Father as he put a pile of about two pancakes, burnt to a crisp, in front of her and Tai which caused them both to laugh out in hysterics and Kari received a "I told you so" look from Tai. Even their Mother, who had heard Tai's motto to her husbands cooking as they entered, laughed a little at the bringing of the black pancakes.  
"It's nothing honey, just a little joke between the kids." Both kids were starving but Kari really didn't like pancakes, actually she hated them. Tai had devoured his in about ten minutes but saw that Kari hadn't touched her's, all though he was full now, ten minutes ago he would of taken her pancakes off her plate and ate them for her.  
  
"Ok, since you don't like my cooking normally I've bought some chocolate and whoever finished their breakfast gets some." Said there father knowing who would get the chocolate, Tai obviously thought the father. Oh I really want some chocolate! thought Kari to herself. Maybe Tai will share with me. Kari hoped. Tai on the other hand almost hurled at the word chocolate. He had spent $20 on chocolate 2 days ago and wished never to see the stuff until next week. Almost instantly he grabbed Kari's plate and switched it with his own, knowing how much she loves the stuff. The Father turned around and to his surprise saw Kari's plate empty, and Tai with two left. Odd. he thought to himself as he came to the table. Kari was just as surprised, Why'd Tai do that? asked Kari but quickly forgot it when a bag of Whopper's was laid in front of her. Oh, if my plate is empty I get the chocolate. Tai changed plates so I could get the chocolate. thought Kari well aware of Tai's new found hate for chocolate. "Thanks Daddy." She said giving her Father a hug. The mother, who saw the whole thing, just smiled to herself.  
  
About an hour later, Tai was in the bathroom throwing up after Kari offered him a Whopper. Kari had changed into some street clothes and was about halfway done her treat when the doorbell rang. Tai, out of the bathroom, got the door and let TK and Matt in. Tai and Matt were going to take TK and Kari to new arcade/pizza place with the money the two kids had saved up for a month.  
"What happened to you?" Matt said looking at Tai, still a little pale from blowing chunks. He pointed to Kari who was still eating Whoppers, Matt fallowed his directions, and quickly looked away. "Nuff, said." Said Matt experiencing his own "I Hate Chocolate" strike.  
"Hey Kari. Are you ready to go?" said TK running into the house and up to Kari. "Hey TK, yes I'm ready, lets go." Answered Kari, turning off the TV and going to the door. Tai just sighed and locked the apartment up.  
  
About halfway there Kari realized that she forgot her money on the counter top. Tai ran back to get it telling them to keep walking and that he would meet them there. By the time they got there Tai had come back and TK and Kari had finished the Whoppers and threw the bag out. The day went well, the kids had fun on the different games and loved the pizza lunch. Even Tai and Matt dropped $10 each on two games in which they finally beat. Only one bad situation where Kari spelt her water on TK by accident, Matt had dried TK's shirt well Tai simply bought Kari another water and told her "Next time you get someone wet, make sure it's Matt." Which brought a smile to the sad child's face. It turned out TK wasn't upset as he knew it was an accident.  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful until they got home that night. Kari had dropped a plate that was really slippery, even thought she was not supposed to pick it up. Tai started to pick the pieces up. When the mother came around the corner and saw Tai picking up the pieces quickly, she got mad.   
"Tai Kamayi. How dare you brake one of my plates. This is coming out of your allowance young man." Tai simply said "Yes Ma'am." And watched his mother walk away.  
  
After he picked up the glass they got ready for bed, it was cold that night and Kari was really cold, Tai could tell that she was cold and he got her an extra blanket.  
As he put it over Kari she looked at him and said "Tai?" "Yes Kari" said Tai. "I love you." Said Kari and fell asleep. Tai heard that a lot before but this time it really touched him.  
"Goodnight Kari" he whispered to nobody, got into his own bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
I thought I'd try something different then what I've read (and done) so far. How was it? Should I try a TK/Matt Story? Please review. I apologize for any bad spelling.  
  
Write to ya later. Krimsonkiller.  



End file.
